Fabuła w Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland
Król barbarzyńców Będąc dzieckiem Tarnum marzył o tym, by stać się wielkim wojownikiem, który uwolni swój lud spod władzy królów-magów. Z wiekiem jednak porzucił te marzenia uznając je za nierealne. Zmienił zdanie pewnego dnia, gdy pasąc owce spotkał umierającego, ciężko rannego barda - jednego z ostatnich jacy jeszcze żyli, gdyż Bracaduun zwalczało ich obawiając się, że zachęcą barbarzyńców do buntu. Ów bard opowiedział Tarnumowi historię o dawnych dziejach jego narodu. O wielkim Jargu, który stworzył potężne imperium podbiwszy uprzednio ziemie należące do magów. Opowieść ta zrobiła na Tarnumie ogromne wrażenie i postanowił zbrojnie wystąpić przeciwko Bracaduun. Pierwszym krokiem, jaki do tego prowadzi jest pokonanie dotychczasowego przywódcy barbarzyńskich klanów - Rabaka. Jest on posłuszny królom-magom, więc jego pokonanie powinno znacznie osłabić ich pozycję i poderwać rodaków Tarnuma do walki. Tarnum szybko przekonał się, że zerwanie kajdan z rąk barbarzyńców nie będzie łatwe. Przywódca jego klanu wyśmiał go mówiąc, że historia o Jargu jest bajką dobrą dla dzieci. Tarnum wpadł we wściekłość i zwyciężył go w pojedynku. Od tej pory stał się nowym przywódcą. Jego zwiadowcy rozesłani po całym kraju wrócili z wieściami, że wszystkie klany zachowały neutralność w niedawno rozpoczętym konflikcie. Tylko Rabak zdecydował się na zbrojne wystąpienie przeciw Tarnumowi. Tymczasem Tarnum zauważył, że niewielu jego pobratymców zna prawdziwą historię własnego narodu. Nawet starzy weterani, tacy jak Hardac, który stał się jego przyjacielem nie umieli powiedzieć nic więcej jak tylko to, że „byliśmy kiedyś wielkim narodem...”. Wódz zdecydował się więc na wzięcie wszystkich bardów w opiekę i zachęcał ich, by przybywali do jego rosnących w siłę wojsk. Po pewnym czasie przybył do niego jeden z nich, a potem jeszcze trzech. Byli to ostatni bardowie, jacy wciąż pozostali przy życiu. Przywódca barbarzyńskich klanów - Rabak był bardzo zdeterminowany, by powstrzymać Tarnuma. Najpierw próbował paktów, a gdy wódz powstańców odmówił wysłał skrytobójcę. Tarnum jednak zabił zamachowca i tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że kroczy słuszną drogą. Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż oddziały Rabaka zostaną pokonane. Siły Tarnuma otoczyły dawnego przywódcę w jego Twierdzy i zdobyły ją oblężeniem. Teraz to Tarnum ogłosił się królem barbarzyńców - tytułem, którego nie nosił nikt od czasów Jarga Zdobywcy. Musiał jednak szybko przygotować się do wojny, gdyż królowie-magowie przystąpili do kontrofensywy. Król przestępca Królowie-magowie uznali Tarnuma za przestępcę i natychmiast wysłali przeciwko niemu swoje oddziały. Łatwo poznać, że obawiają się wielkiego powstania barbarzyńców. Tytuł króla barbarzyńców, jaki przyjął Tarnum bardzo ich widać rozzłościł. Dlatego jednocześnie z działaniami zbrojnymi starają się go zastraszyć poprzez przysłanie listu z pogróżkami przywiązanego do nogi szkarłatnego ptaka, który w barbarzyńskiej kulturze jest symbolem śmierci. Tymczasem pod sztandary Tarnuma zaczęły napływać nowe oddziały, które gotowe były podjąć walkę z Bracaduun. Jednocześnie król zaczął coraz lepiej poznawać tajniki dowodzenia armią. Rozwinął swoje umiejętności taktyczne i logistyczne, do czego przyczynili się jego doradcy, a szczególnie Hardac. Obaj obmyślili zasadzkę polegającą na podstawieniu sobowtóra wodza i wysłaniu go do odległej wioski celem ściągnięcia tam dużych sił czarowników. Podstęp się powiódł - armie Bracaduun wpadły w pułapkę i barbarzyńcy odnieśli przekonujące zwycięstwo. W tym samym czasie Tarnum prowadził akcję zbrojną przeciwko armiom królów-magów z trzech Fortec, z których go atakowano. Wykorzystując zbudowane przez czarowników monolity przejścia szybko przemierzał odległości. Element zaskoczenia sprawił, że wszystkie miasta upadły i Tarnum uporawszy się z pierwszymi siłami wroga mógł podążać dalej. Władcy Bracaduun poczuli się zagrożeni i dlatego zastosowali inną niż militarna metodę. Ultimatum Król-mag Kurl porwał czterech pozostałych przy życiu bardów i uwięził ich w swojej Fortecy. Wiedząc jak bardzo są ważni dla utrzymania ducha wśród ludu barbarzyńców postawił im ultimatum. Zażądał za ich wypuszczenie poddania się Tarnuma i rozpuszczenia wojsk w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Jednak po upływie trzech tygodni Kurl kazał ściąć najstarszego z bardów. Do tego jeszcze czarownik rozesłał pewną „ulotkę”, w której obarczał króla za śmierć barda. Osłabiło to morale w armii Tarnuma, ale jednocześnie skłoniło go do kontynuowania akcji za wszelką cenę. Musiał jednak radzić sobie bez części swych wojska, ponieważ zdezerterowały one na wieść o śmierci barda. Forteca Kurla ukryta była za wymyślnym systemem magicznych strażników - przepuszczali oni tylko tego, kto znał hasło. Z tego powodu Tarnum i jego ludzie musieli szukać namiotów klucznika porozrzucanych po okolicy. Dopiero po odnalezieniu kilku z nich mogli ruszyć do walki przeciwko królowi-magowi. Sforsowanie systemu bram bronionych przez magiczne stwory nie okazało się aż takie trudne i doszło do bitwy z Kurlem. Zaprawione w bojach wojska Tarnuma odniosły zwycięstwo, miasto, w którym przetrzymywano bardów zdobyto, a ich samych uwolniono. Zwycięski król barbarzyńców postanowił zadać Bracaduun ostateczny cios, ale by to uczynić potrzebował więcej wojsk, niż był w stanie wystawić jego naród. Dlatego ruszył na Błotne Ziemie, by podporządkować sobie te tereny i powiększyć swą niezwyciężoną armię. Bitwa o bagna W Błotnych Krainach trwała wówczas wojna domowa. O władzę walczyły stronnictwa jaszczuroludzi, gnolli i ludzi. Mimo zagrożenia ze strony barbarzyńskiej armii Tarnuma nie doszło między nimi do porozumienia. Król barbarzyńców nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, ale był mu on bardzo na rękę - nie musiał stawiać czoła zjednoczonej armii Bagniaków, ale jedynie trzem mniej licznym i uwikłanym w wewnętrzne walki frakcjom. Sytuację ułatwiał jeszcze fakt, że posiadłości owych trzech miejscowych odłamów były od siebie oddzielone - Tarnumowi sprzyjało szczęście. Właśnie podczas kampanii na bagnach król barbarzyńców poznał Yallę. Była to wojowniczka, która nie należała do żadnego z klanów. Stało się tak dlatego, że królowie-magowie rozkazali wymordować wszystkich członków jej rodu. Od tej pory musiała radzić sobie sama. Dostarczała żywności, zasobów i informacji armii Tarnuma. Podobnie jak on chciała za wszelką cenę zemścić się na Bracaduun za mord na członkach jej klanu. Oboje wraz z Tarnumem cechowali się silną nienawiścią do magów, dlatego zbliżyli się do siebie. Król z niecierpliwością oczekiwał każdego jej przyjazdu. Yalla przez wiele dni nie wracała. W końcu Tarnum dowiedział się, ze została pochwycona i zabita przez magów. Król wpadł we wściekłość i z jeszcze większym zapałem wziął się do podbijania Bagniaków, by z nowymi siłami uderzyć na królów-magów. Operacja w Błotnych Krainach zakończyła się sukcesem. Barbarzyńcy wykorzystali znakomicie niesnaski między poszczególnymi frakcjami Bagniaków i podbili te ziemie. Teraz nadszedł dla Tarnuma czas zemsty. Postanowił najechać tereny Bracaduun z najbardziej zaskakującego kierunku - przekraczając Blanki. Bitwa o Blanki Blanki to potężny łańcuch górski oddzielający właściwe tereny Cesarstwa Bracaduun od barbarzyńskich stepów. Królowie-magowie ufortyfikowali ten obszar budując na przełęczach liczne Zamki. Uważali, iż jest to wystarczająca obrona. Tarnum jednak wzmocniony o wojska Bagniaków zamierzał pokazać im jak bardzo się mylili. Pewien jasnowidz mieszkający w górach opowiedział Tarnumowi sen, w którym kluczem do pokonania magów jest artefakt nazywany piorunem tytana. Niedługo potem król dowiedział się jak go stworzyć i rozpoczął poszukiwania jego części. Tymczasem część wojsk Tarnuma wykazała zniechęcenie ciągnącą się walką. Malkontenci nie chcieli dalszej wojny z Cesarstwem - wystarczyło im odzyskanie niezależności. Król jednak wyraźnie dążył do podbicia całego Imperium Bracaduun. Niezadowolenie pojawiło się też wśród kadry dowódczej. Niektórzy generałowie Tarnuma uważali, że przedkłada on własną żądzę zemsty nad interesy klanów. Doszło nawet do pojedynku między nim, a dowódcą orków - Ungrodem, który zakończył się śmiercią generała. W jednej z pułapek, jakie wojska barbarzyńców zastawiły na siły magów zginął Tordac - syn Hardaka. Zdobywszy bezcenny artefakt, Tarnum zaatakował pozycje magów na przełęczach. Powoli przebijał się przez przełęcze zajmując Zamki wrogów. Musiał także tutaj pokonać system strażników granicznych, a w przemieszczaniu się po górach wydatnie pomogły mu monolity przejścia. Gdy udało mu się przejąć wszystkie pięć fortec nieprzyjaciela doszło do katastrofy. W pułapce! Tarnum liczył na to, że wojska Bracaduun nie będą gotowe do odparcia ataku od strony Blanek - mylił się. Królowie-magowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z jego górskiej operacji i przygotowali się do wciągnięcia króla barbarzyńców w pułapkę. Gdy Tarnum wraz ze swą strażą przednią zszedł na nizinę czarodzieje wywołali za pomocą magii ogromne trzęsienie ziemi, w wyniku którego pod lawinami zginęła połowa wojsk barbarzyńców. Z kolei druga połowa została zatrzymana po drugiej stronie Blanek. Władca został otoczony we wrogim kraju z zaledwie garstką wojowników. Zwiadowcy donieśli królowi, że na północ od miejsca, w którym się znajduje, mieszka barbarzyńskie plemię, wśród którego żyją potomkowie Jarga. Hardac podsunął Tarnumowi myśl, by przebić się w ich kierunku i odrobić straty w armii, jakie zostały poniesione podczas przeprawy przez Blanki. Los tych, którzy polegli zasypani pod gruzami nie był bowiem królowi obojętny. Na miejsce zabitego w bitwie Tordaka Tarnum ustanowił oficerem ogra Bloodcluba. Podczas jednej z akcji napotkał on w barbarzyńskiej wiosce czarowników i z ich powodu wymordował wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Hardac i inni generałowie żądali ukarania niesfornego dowódcy, ale Tarnum nie uważał wcale, że dowódca uczynił źle - podczas wojny wszystkie metody są dozwolone i nie ukarał go śmiercią, co sugerowali oficerowie. Później okazało się, że Bloodclub zginął, ale nie w walce z wrogiem - Tarnum podejrzewał, że za jego śmiercią stali jego oficerowie. Do tego jeszcze niektórzy z jego podkomendnych coraz bardziej pragnęli powrotu do domu i nie chcieli kontynuować wojny. Stosunku między królem a jego oficerami bardzo się wówczas popsuły. Mimo tych kłopotów wojska Tarnuma skutecznie odparły nacierające z okolicznych Zamków i Fortec żołnierzy Bracaduun i dotarły do kraju, gdzie mieszkali barbarzyńcy, będący potomkami Jarga. Tarnumowa horda wymknęła się z pułapki i stawała się śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla Imperium. Ogniem i mieczem Przedostawszy się na tereny zamieszkiwane przez barbarzyńców Tarnum liczył na to, że z ich pomocą uda mu się ostatecznie zniszczyć wojska czarodziejów. Pomylił się jednak. Zamieszkujący tę krainę barbarzyńcy nie kwapili się do pomocy królowi - ich strach przed Bracaduun był tak wielki, że nie chcieli stanąć razem z nim do bitwy, mimo iż słyszeli o jego zwycięskiej kampanii. Tarnum wpadł we wściekłość i postanowił wytracić wszystkich magów, a wraz z nimi każdą istotę, która nie jest po jego stronie. Doszło do straszliwej rzezi tubylców, których Tarnum nie oszczędzał, gdyż obawiał się, że dołączą do wojsk Bracaduun. Uczynił to, mimo iż jego oficerowie doradzali powstrzymanie się od niepotrzebnego przelewu krwi. Podczas jednej z wypraw została zniszczona kolejna tubylcza wioska. Wśród zabitych Tarnum rozpoznał kobietę łudząco podobną do jej matki - to była jedna z jego sióstr, Anada, która została oddana czarownikom w młodości, gdyż władcy Bracaduun nie pozwalali barbarzyńcom na posiadanie więcej, niż jednego dziecka. Rodzina Tarnum bardzo potrzebowała chłopca, więc z bólem serca oddała dwie córki magom. Tarnum zaczął miewać powtarzające się noc w noc koszmary - widział w nich swych martwych bliskich: rodziców, siostry, Hardaka, Yallę. Wszyscy byli zabici jego mieczem. Bunt wśród oficerów zdawał się przybierać na sile. Nie dość, że wojacy byli już zmęczeni długą wojną, to jeszcze król kazał im zabijać własnych pobratymców - zaczęły pojawiać się dezercje. Tylko Hardac pozostał wierny nawołując swych kompanów do posłuszeństwa. Jednak do czasu. Pewnej nocy przyszedł do Tarnuma i powiedział mu, że czas już przestać mordować barbarzyńców. Król powiedział, że przemyśli to i dla załagodzenia sprawy postanowił wydać ucztę, na którą zaprosił wszystkich swoich oficerów. Steelhorn Wojska barbarzyńców wyparły siły imperialne na brzeg oceanu. Tam królowie-magowie utworzyli nowe linie obronne. Na ich czele stanął Kurl, którego Tarnum oszczędził, mimo iż ten zamordował jednego z bardów. Ostatecznym celem Tarnuma i jego niezwyciężonej armii stała się stolica Bracaduun - położony na nadmorskim półwyspie Zamek Steelhorn. Uczta, jaką król wydał dla swojego dowództwa okazała się pułapką - porcje oficerów zostały zatrute (trucizną, którą król otrzymał od jednego ze swych jeńców w zamian za ocalenie życia) i wszyscy zmarli tej nocy na jego oczach. Wojska jednak pozostały Tarnumowi wierne, stanął on jednak przed problemem, jakim był brak kadry dowódczej. Braki te jednak rekompensowało wysokie morale wojska, które poszłoby za swym wodzem w ogień było gotowe atakować Steelhorn. Zwiadowcy donieśli, że między pozycjami Tarnuma a stolicą Cesarstwa znajduje się kilka Zamków i Fortec nieprzyjaciela, ale nie są one w pełni gotowe do odparcia ataku - barbarzyńska horda zjawiła się tak szybko, że królowie-magowie nie zdążyli ściągnąć do obrony Steelhorn części swych oddziałów. Z powodu strat, jakie wojska Tarnuma poniosły w ostatnich miesiącach władca zdecydował się na zaciąg w zajętych uprzednio Zamkach. Nie było to jedyne wzmocnienie sił inwazyjnych. W okolicach, gdzie król się urodził powstało miasto nazwane od jego imienia Tarnią. Wieści z dalekiej ojczyzny sprawiają, że wszyscy z jeszcze większym zapałem dążą do zakończenia tej kampanii. Sukcesy Tarnuma w samym sercu Bracaduun wywołały strach królów-magów. Wysłali do niego posłańca z propozycją zawarcia pokoju, ale dumny król barbarzyńców odrzucił je bez chwili wahania. Ta wojna miała ostatecznie zniszczyć czarowników. Tymczasem w obozie pojawił się ojciec Tarnuma - stary już i bliski śmierci. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: „Słyszałem rzeczy, które mnie przeraziły... Przestraszyłem się drogi, którą obrałeś... Musiałem...”. Tarnum był pewien, że koszmar, który nawiedzał go po nocach od dłuższego czasu powtórzy się i dziś. Zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego czyny podczas tej wojny będą plamić jego sumienie do śmierci. To on jest winny śmierci rodziców, siostry, Yalli, Hardaka i innych dowódców, barbarzyńców z plemienia Jarga. W końcu jednak po długiej i wyczerpującej kampanii pełnej licznych potyczek, oblężeń, przełamywania magicznych barier i strażników granicznych, forsownych marszów i krótkich dni odpoczynku wojska Tarnuma dotarły pod stolicę Bracaduun - Zamek Steelhorn. Oblężenie zakończyło się sukcesem - wojska barbarzyńców zajęły miasto. Taki był koniec Cesarstwa Bracaduun.